Alice in WonderClass
by AkkiTyra
Summary: WonderAcademy isn't the easiest to put up with. Let us all just hope  Alice can survive with her sanity.A fic for my friends.


**Akki: AUGHHHAKBADK…Sheesh, that was one heck of a summer starting…First the 1 week trip then getting one heck of a fever and headache and…..UGHGHGJAGJDGJA so for the sake of my friends I'll post up this story from my old comic….Its somehow connected to Gakuen Alice and the Series of Unfortunate events though….Don't know why…Alice in wonderland is owned by….I forgot. But heck, I own the storeh!**

**~ALICE IN WONDERCLASS~**

**CHAPTER 1: Adding a cup of pure insanity**

Alice sighed, staring out the window as the yellow taxi came to a screeching halt. The dull vibrant aurora-like color of the sky loomed over the land. Odd checkered streets, street lamps with faces, children playing with an over-sized gumball, yep, just a normal day in Wonderland. The odd looking cat with white fur and purple stripes smiled, seeing that they have finally reached a very, very odd colored building. A large sign hung above the building which said "WONDER ACADEMY, Usque ad insaniam MANE!" Alice shivered, saying softy "What an odd motto…" The odd colored cat grinned "Well, it sounds like a wonder-tastic motto! As part of the Wonderland Child Security Agency or the W.C.S.A, I have to bring you here. Since….After what happened..." He said, frowning to see the blonde-haired girl sob quietly. "Cheer up child! Your parents left enough money to sentence- I mean, send you here, to Wonderland's most well-known Academy! Your one lucky gal!" He said, getting out of the taxi to take out the girl's luggage. Alice slowly got off the taxi, closing the door. "Well, just hope that I fit in…" She muttered silently, following the odd cat into the large eerie building. If only she had known, that this would change her life to the very day she dies. But for now, she won't.

Alice looked around curiously, seeing the odd cat with her luggage, talking to a deer-like woman at the counter. The woman nodded, smiling to see the fragile little girl. "Well hello sweetie, I'm Del. Nice to be of acquaintance." She said, handing what seemed to be a suitcase of school supplies to the odd cat. Alice smiled "Thanks." She said to the kind woman before dashing off to catch up with the odd cat that was going up the huge staircase to her room.

By the time Alice reached her room, she was already panting like crazy. "Okay…I'm not good at sports at all! How am I supposed to reach my room every day?" She said, tugging at the odd cat's shirt.

The cat looked in shock at Alice "Sweet merciful wonka! Why'd you follow me? You do know there's an elevator. Luggage isn't allowed there." He said, quite shocked that the blonde child didn't notice the large well-decorated elevator door just near the staircase.

Alice grew wide-eyed "E…le….vat…or...OH COME ON!" She said, in frustration. The cat laughed "Better have your eyes sharpened young lady; you'll need to have good eye-sight to survive in Wonder Academy! I'll leave you to fixing up your luggage in your room. My part time job is being the Wonder Academy bus driver for kids whose parents can't afford the dorms. So I'll guarantee you'll see me soon. Have a nice day Alice!" He said, walking to the elevator. Alice grinned "Maybe I won't have such a hard time here…" boy, was she darn wrong.

**(THE NEXT DAY…)**

Alice was shaking, not because it's too cold but because of nervousness. She was outside her first ever class. She took a deep breath "Alright Alice. If you had an easy time arriving here then I'm sure you'll have an easy time with class…" She said, her hand was trembling as she knocked on the candy-colored door. A man wearing a knight helmet and some kind of long robe with 4 red spades imprinted on it looked at her. "How May I be of assistance, me young ladey?" He said, in a very odd accent. Alice thought "_This place is getting weirder and weirder each centimeter I step…."_ She blinked "Umm…Yes, I am the new student…" She said, showing him a paper that said she was fully qualified and is now completely enrolled in the academy yada yada yada. The man smiled "Yesh, tis' be in the righteh orderr. Tis' is the honorareh Yada Yada Yada papers. Wait har meh young ladeh." He said, going back inside the classroom. Alice could hear lots of speaking in the room. She looked up seeing a chocolate-shaped sign on the top of the door. "Class Pasay-Chocolate." She said, tilting her head. "Pass a chocolate?" She said "How odd…" The door flung open again, with the knight-like man signaling her to come inside.

The blonde-haired girl entered the room nervously. The room was colored in an odd way, Similar to how you'd color Willy Wonka's factory. The walls were colored like candy-canes, the board in front seemed like it was made from green-dough with jelly beans on its borders. Every single chair and table was made from chocolate, which explains the bite marks on them and the large poster on the wall that said "NO EATING YOUR FURNITURE, YOU LITTLE CANNIBALS!" Alice sweat dropped, seeing the room but mostly the students. They were all very, very odd. Most looked more like plants or trees or animals, even aliens! Not one looked like a normal human. Alice stood in front, biting her lower lip. "Hello, M-my n-name I-is….." She said, stuttering. "JUST GET ON WITH IT, YOU LOUSY HUMAN!" One of the students yelled rudely. The whole class, except for the knight-like teacher and Alice, Burst into laughter. Alice felt like she wanted to just fall into a spiky pit of needles and just die. The teacher pulled a rope from behind his desk; the students immediately stopped and put their hands over their heads as large amounts of Sticky butter splattered over them.

The teacher tapped at his desk. "How dare you savages do that to your new classmate! If you have forgotten our rule, if you are acting rude then you and the whole class WILL be buttered! If you disobeyed the rules like cheating, you will be repeatedly slapped with a fish, Understand!" He said. Alice's mouth dropped "Whoa…How did you change your accent?" She said. The teacher looked at her "Well, this helmet has a language transformer but it went a bit haywire when I talked to you earlier so you heard that odd accent. I am the 93rd. Call me Sir. S. Now please finish your introduction." He said. Alice nodded "I'm Alice…Pleased to meet you…" She said. Sir.S nodded "Please take a seat." Alice walked through the aisle of desks and students, each one glaring at her or putting their bags on vacant tables near them. Eventually she reached the seat at the very back and sat there, the children moved their chairs farther. During class wasn't any better since many of them would call her names or shoot spit gum at her when the teacher wasn't looking. Alice was busy plucking off gum from her hair. "Only 1 minute before lunch break…Great." She muttered.

**(LUNCH TIME….)**

Alice stood there with her tray, staring at the food court. "Is….Is this really where we are supposed to eat!" The area seemed more of an alley. The students were only eating their sweets and playing gambling games and any other inappropriate games for kids. But most were playing with their gadgets, heck, there were some students on their tables playing break dance off. A cat-like student wearing baggy jeans and a shiny jacket with a ton of gold rings and necklaces was doing some pretty amazing tricks at his table where a crowd was already growing. Alice sighed "how am I supposed to eat now…" She said in dismay. "Well thar little gurl, you ain't eatin'!" a rough, loud booming voice said. (No it is NOT PEDOBEAR!) A large fat boy picked up the fragile blonde by the back of her uniform shirt. "H-hey let go of me! HEEEELP!" She yelled, her tray falling from her hands as she continued to flail her arms and legs. Another boy, similar to the holding her shirt, stood next to the flailing student. "Sorry missy, but we're the Twiddle Twins and Twiddle Twins no like humans!" He said, his hand turning into a fist "So if you don't mind, we'll make you look less of a human and more of an ogre!" Alice screamed, the twins laughed at her mouse-like scream. Out of the blue, a large piece of Swiss cheese hit the twin holding Alice. The twin screamed "AAAHHHHH! THIS JUNK SMELLS!" He said, trying to get the glue-like cheese off. Alice fell on the cement; she looked up to see the other twin trying to help his brother. The other students stood silently, astonished by the sudden action. The music stopped playing, the dancers stopped dancing, and the cafeteria pixies stopped scooping whatever kind of inhuman-like food on their victims', whom are mostly called students, trays.

The cat-like student who attracted the crowd grinned, holding up his abandoned tray that was placed near his boom box. "FOOOD FIIIIGHT!" He yelled, throwing food everywhere. The other students roared, giving off a battle cry before the grand food-flying event started. Alice grabbed her tray, holding it above her head, she hurriedly looked around, food was flying everywhere, and she needed to find the safest place to prevent anymore stains on her uniform. "PSSST! Over here…" A voice said. Alice thankfully was able to hear it over all the noise; she looked to see a gray paw-like hand signaling her to come under one of the cafeteria tables. Alice "this better not be a trap…" She said, crawling under the table. "Gee for a table it sure is pretty dark in- OW!" DONK! Alice fell backwards, rubbing her head. "Ow ow ow ow! Hey watch where you're going, human!" another voice said, a boy's voice. Alice "umm..Sorry but I can't see in the dark." The voice sighed "Sheesh, fine. I'll turn on my pocket flashlight." a faint _CLICK! _Before a bright but small light showed. It revealed who helped the blonde human. It was a boy about her age, he had dark messy black hair with ruby eyes and gray mouse ears, gray hands and a mouse tail. He had a mouse nose. Alice let out a small chuckle, he looked somewhat silly. The mouse-like boy let out a low growl "Hey don't laugh! Atleast I saved you from flying food and Atleast I'm not a human!" He said, glaring at her. Alice frowned, seeing how he reacted to such a small thing. The mouse-like boy rolled his eyes, folding his arms and sitting in an Indian-sit. "Names Ryoku. Class Animaliacs." He muttered. Alice smiled "Nice to meet you. I'm Alice of Class Pasay-Chocolate. Odd name for a class." She said. "So why'd you help me?" Ryoku blinked "Well why can't I?" He said. Alice looked strangely at him, has he been paying attention to what happened during the twiddle twins? "Well…It's mostly because I'm human and-" "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UNDER THERE!" A loud, somewhat manly voice said, raising the table cloth. The two flinched, falling on their bums. Before they knew it, they were being pulled out from under the table by their pants(Or skirts, in Alice's case) Alice screamed "EEEP! Let go of my skirt before-" her skirt was pulled down, not too much but enough to reveal the top part of her undies. Ryoku's face turned into a tomato and before long, his cheek turned into one too. "HEY! Why'd you slap me?" He yelled at Alice. Alice glared "You…You were staring at my underwear!" Ryoku hissed "HEY NOT MY FAULT!" The two continued to argue. A loud tapping of a shoe was waiting for them to finish. The two looked up, to see a large somewhat muscular Cafeteria Pixie. "You two…Are…In..SO MUCH PIXIE-FILLED TROUBLE!" The large pixie said. The two gulped down their saliva, this wasn't gonna be good…

**Akki: -sleeping- ZzzzzzZzzzzZZzzzzz….Z- OWGAWDNORRIS!**

**Puppy: Great name of chuck, Hurry up and finish the story**

**Akki: Puppy can talk, puppy can stalk, but puppy can also be sent flying to a rock! –throws puppy-**

**Puppy: Ah Cru- BAM!**

**Akki: Hope you enjoyed blah blah yadaaa yada da Post next chappie when my dog turns into water.**


End file.
